Pardonné
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Le point de vue de Heero sur la guerre et les Hommes... Sur une chanson de Kyo.


**Nom** : Pardonné

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose…

**Genre** : Romance, Deathfic… Mais pas trop triste. Vous n'aurez pas des envies de suicides après m'avoir lu, je vous rassure.

**Couple** : Vous verrez… C'est une surprise !

**Disclaimer** : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi… Et c'est mieux comme ça, vu cette fic-ci.

**Note** : Je n'aime pas les deathfics… Pourtant j'en lis et j'en écris. Non, je ne suis pas folle, juste un peu contradictoire…

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

_Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd,   
Qu'on vienne à mon secours   
J'ai construit ma vie et des barrières autour   
Sans jamais voir le jour, _

***Pov de ???***

La guerre… Je suis un enfant de la guerre… L'enfant d'une guerre causée à cause de la bêtise des Hommes. Des Hommes trop stupides pour comprendre que ni l'argent, ni le pouvoir ne peut leur apporter le bonheur. Des Hommes incapables d'écouter des gens comme Heero Yuy, premier du nom ou Réléna Peascraft… Parfois, je me demandes pourquoi je me bats. Pour que ces Hommes stupides vivent enfin en paix ?? A quoi bon. Ces idiots referont toujours la même erreur. Oz est une organisation monstrueuse, l'ennemi à abattre… Mais les colonies ne valent pas mieux qu'eux. Entraîner des enfants comme des soldats et briser leurs rêves et leurs innocences. C'est monstrueux. Je ne me bats que parce que j'ai été conditionné à me battre, que parce que c'est la seule chose que je sache faire et que je n'ai pas le choix de mon destin.

Je dois sauver les Hommes de leurs bêtises… C'est ma mission. Mais il y a-t-il quelqu'un pour me sauver, moi ?? Non… Et je ne saurais même pas demander de l'aide. Je suis prisonnier, prisonnier de mon entraînement, prisonnier de moi-même, prisonnier des protections que je me suis créé pour rester humain et pour survivre à cette guerre. Mais qui sait ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur ? Personne. Ni J, sinon j'aurais droit à un nouvel entraînement. Ni Duo, qui répète encore et encore que je ne suis qu'un robot sans sentiments qui ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Un iceberg plus gros et plus dur que celui qui a coulé le Titanic. Il me cherche, encore et toujours en disant qu'il faut que je me décongèle, que je m'exprime… Baka. Je le voudrais mais je ne le peux pas. 

Même Quatre ignore qui je suis vraiment. Mes barrières sont tellement forte qu'il ne le sent même pas.

Trowa me comprend mieux que les autres mais lui non plus, n'a pas su deviner… On n'a pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. Mais même sans mots, je n'arrive pas à exprimer mon « moi ».

Et Wufei ne s'occupe que de savoir si je suis fort, honorable et juste… 

Je suis seul. Je déteste la solitude, même si avant ça ne me dérangeait pas. Depuis que je suis avec eux, je sais ce que c'est de ne pas être seul. Mais je le suis toujours malgré tout. Je le serais tant que personne n'aura compris qui je suis vraiment. Un enfant prisonnier dans son cœur. Mais ils me respectent, même s'ils ne savant pas. J, lui ne me respecte même pas. J ne me considère que comme un robot. Il a oublier que je n'étais qu'un enfant. J'aimerais bien lui mettre une balle dans la tête à ce mec, d'ailleurs ! Au moins, ce serait un assassinat qui me ferait plaisir. J'en ai marre de tuer des innocents… car ces soldats ne sont que des pions, de vulgaires pions manipulés par Oz. Comme nous, nous sommes manipulés par les colonies. 

_J'ai prié mes dieux enfermé seul dans ma tour   
Comme toi j'ai voulu un visage et voir du paysage   
Prendre le large, écoutez mon message   
Les barreaux d'une cage   
Peuvent céder sous le poids des larmes_

Seul. Toujours seul. Pendant longtemps, dans mon cœur d'enfant, j'ai cru qu'un dieu existait… Je l'ai prier. Pour qu'Il arrête la guerre, pour qu'Il me libère, pour que les Hommes se rendent enfin compte de leur folie... Ce que j'ai pu être con de croire à tous ça. Il n'y a aucun dieu ! C'est juste un stratagème pour que les Hommes ont inventés pour garder espoir quand les choses semblent désespérés et mettre le nom de « épreuves imposés par Dieu » sur leur bêtises. J'y ai cru à cet espoir, moi aussi… Mais j'ai arrêté d'y croire au début de l'Opération Météore. Quand j'ai vu, sur Terre et dans l'espace, l'étendu de la folie des Hommes et de la mienne. J'ai tué. J'ai accepter de tuer car je n'avais pas le choix. Lorsque j'ai perdu l'espoir, je suis devenu une machine à tuer, un robot qui devait remplir sa mission. J'ai failli perdre le peu d'humanité que j'avais réussi à garder. Mais j'ai retrouvé une lueur d'espoir. Ce n'est pas Réléna. Ni les autres pilotes. C'était Zeck Marquise.

Zeck Marquise a compris pourquoi j'étais si fort pour le combat. Je me battais avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il l'a compris car il se bat avec la même énergie. J'ai d'abord trouver un ennemi à ma hauteur. Puis, je l'ai respecté. On s'est battu et on a essayé de retrouver l'espoir tous les deux, en se battant. Bien que les autres pensent que c'est parce que je suis dingue et suicidaire.

Mais il est devenu mon espoir lors d'une de mes détentions chez Oz… Une détention qui a failli m'être fatal. Ayant perdu espoir, je n'avais de raison particulière de m'accrocher à la vie. Et comme je restais muet comme une tombe, ils sont passés des interrogatoires musclés à la torture. Et comme j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt de dire quoi que ce soit, encore à cause de l'entraînement, j'ai décidé de me laisser mourir… Comme ça, je souffrirais moins longtemps, puisque j'étais persuadé de ne pas pouvoir m'en sortir et vu que je n'accordais aucune importance à ma vie, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. C'était comme si j'étais déjà mort, alors autant rendre les choses vrais et mourir. Sauf que Zeck n'était pas d'accord avec mes idées suicidaires. Il a commencé à venir me parler… Dans ma cellule, prenant le risque que je tente de le tuer ou autres. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il prenait autant de risques. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un adversaire de taille et qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'un enfant aussi jeune que moi, meure parce qu'il n'a plus d'espoir, parce qu'il ne croit plus en la vie. Il m'a étonné mais je n'ai rien dit. Je voulais seulement qu'il me fiche la paix et me laisse mourir tranquille. Mais il a commencé à me parler de lui, de pourquoi il se battait et compagnie. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'il était comme moi, que lui aussi était un enfant blessé par les Hommes, au fond de son coeur. Je lui ai parler un peu moi, aussi. Pas grand chose, d'abord… Puis, un peu plus. En veillant toujours à ne rien dire qui puisse servir à Oz, bien sûr. Et doucement, sans m'en rendre compte, à force que Zeck me parle de son propre désespoir et que je me confie à lui, j'ai repris espoir (Ironique, non ? Retrouver l'espoir gràce au désespoir…) et j'ai décidé que je voulais vivre. Et j'ai réussi à tenir jusqu'à ce que les autres pilotes viennent me chercher, puisque vu mon état de faiblesse, j'avais une chance sur mille d'arriver à sortir vivant de cette base. Et il aurait déjà fallu que je trouve une faille dans leur système. Ce que pour une fois, je ne trouvais pas.

En tous cas, en sortant de la base, moi soutenu par Duo, nous avons croiser Zeck. Les autres ont failli le descendre mais j'ai refusé. Ils m'ont regardés comme si j'avais abusé du systeme Zero et comme ils n'avaient pas le temps de me convaincre de l'utilité de descendre un soldat ennemi, qui en plus, est mon ennemi juré, enfin selon eux(ce qui est pourtant evident lol), Wufei a été l'assommer, pour ne pas me contrarier. Nous sommes sortis et bien sûr, sur le chemin du retour, j'ai eu droit à un interrogatoire sur pourquoi je n'avais pas voulu qu'ils tuent Zeck. Je n'ai pas répondu et Wufei a commencé à lourdement insister et à me hurler dessus. Comme je commençais à devenir très pale, Quatre est intervenu et lui a dit de se calmer. Et je me suis évanouis… 

Je me suis réveillé une semaine après, dans l'hôpital où Sally avait sa couverture du moment. Les autres avaient été mort d'inquiétude, d'après Sally. Et j'avais une certaine ressemblance avec l'homme invisible, d'après Duo, vu la manière dont j'étais couvert de bandage. Pas étonnant. Lady Une avait pris très à cœur, sa mission de me faire parler par la torture. Ainsi qu'un air de famille avec un mollusque tellement j'étais épuisé et faible, encore d'après Duo. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'entendre dire ça… Mais ça me faisait plaisir, d'entendre à nouveau l'humour débile de ce baka, mais évidemment je n'ai rien dit. Il m'a fallu 3 semaines avant d'être remis sur pied… Aussi longtemps qu'a duré ma détention. Wufei a recommencé à me demander pourquoi j'avais voulu épargner Zeck, une fois revenu parmi les autres, mais quand il a vu que J avait autant de réponse que lui, il a préféré laisser tomber avant que je lui colle une balle dans la tête, je ne l'aurais pas fait mais ils s'attendent à tout de ma part. 

Pendant mon petit séjour à l'hôpital, j'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé avec Zeck, dans la base d'Oz. Il m'avait rendu la force de vivre, il m'avait sauvé la vie. Est-ce que Zeck aussi avait retrouvé l'espoir ? Je me le demande… Par la suite, à chaque fois que j'affrontais mon ennemi préféré, celui en qui je croyais, je récupérais un peu plus d'espoir et j'avais l'impression que les barrières de ma prison s'effritait. 

Et j'ai réussis à pleurer à nouveau, un soir, chose que je n'avais pas réussi à refaire depuis mon entraînement. Ca libère de pleurer… Ca permet d'évacuer la tristesse, la peur, le stresse, la colère, le trop-plein de sentiments. Et mes barrières se sont encore d'avantage défaites, ainsi que les blocages dû à mon conditionnement.

_J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver   
Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité _

Lorsque je me suis enfin libéré de ma prison, j'ai décidé de me battre. Pour faire passer un message aux Hommes. Pour leur faire comprendre que le pouvoir et l'argent ne servait à rien si on avait aucun espoir, aucune croyance. Et j'ai pardonné à J, aux Hommes et à leur folie. J'ai enfin compris ce qui motivait tant Réléna. J'ai fermé les yeux sur les défauts des Hommes et j'ai appris à rêver, rêver à ce que l'Homme pourrait faire si il agissait comme il le faudrait. Je me suis fixé la mission de faire comprendre aux Hommes qu'ils se trompaient de chemin. J'ai appris à rêver à un monde meilleur… Où chacun serait libre et pourrait vivre en paix. Même moi… Avec Zeck. Oui, je sais. J'ai une case en moins. Mais j'ai le droit de rêver. Je rêve à mon espoir. Ca m'aide à mieux oublier comment sont les choses à l'heure actuelle et me donne la force de ne pas abandonner.

_Je suis la cible qu'il te faut, le satellite en trop   
J'ai courbé les épaules et j'ai joué mon rôle   
Je suis comme tout le monde   
Pourtant malgré moi de la peut je suis l'hôte _

Et voilà… Le dernier combat. Celui dont dépend la paix ou la domination de Oz. Je n'ai jamais failli une mission, je ne raterais pas celle-là, surtout pas celle-là.

Et pour avoir la paix, je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Il faut montrer ce qu'on est prêt à faire, à sacrifier. Tous les canaux de télécommunications de la Terre et des colonies sont braqués sur Zeck et moi. Je représente les colonies et lui, Oz et la Terre.

Pendant notre combat, alors que nos épées sont l'une contre l'autre, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, je contact l'Epyon. Il me répond. Zeck ne semble pas surpris que je prenne contact avec lui. Peut-être a-t-il pensé à la même solution que moi ?

« Zeck Marquise. »

« Heero Yuy. »

« Je te propose d'obtenir la paix. Ni les colonies, ni la Terre ne seront gagnantes et peut-être que les Hommes comprendront enfin leurs erreurs. »

« Ta proposition me plait. Ce sera donc notre dernier combat… »

« Oui. Ca a été un honneur de t'affronter, Zeck Marquise. »

« Tu as été un adversaire exceptionnel, Heero Yuy. »

Je regarde Zeck encore 5 secondes et je coupe la communication, puis nous reprenons notre combat plus férocement que jamais. Les autres pilotes se battent contre des MS autour de moi, sur les restes d'une base que nous avons entièrement raser(Sur Terre. C'est pas assez pratique l'espace, à mon goût), sans se douter de ce que Zeck et moi allons faire. Je dois leur dire au revoir. Je met en communication avec eux.

« Un problème, Heero ? »

« Merci pour tous, les amis. Je ne vous oublierais jamais. »

« Heero ??? Qu'est-ce… HEERO !! »

Ils risquent de se douter de quelque chose mais je devais le faire. De toutes façon, ils ne peuvent m'arrêter. Je me coupe à toutes communications et me jette corps et âme dans mon dernier combat contre Zeck.

_Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd   
Qu'on vienne à mon secours   
J'ai construit des barrières, la vie suit son cours   
Je n'attends plus le jour, j'ai renié mes dieux pour toujours _

Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple de fou, un enfant né dans la guerre et qui mourra dans la guerre. Mais je vais mourir pour la paix car quelqu'un m'a sauvé de ma prison et m'a apprit à pardonner. J'avais construis des barrières qui m'ont emprisonné et maintenant, elles sont détruites, je suis libre, je suis enfin « moi ». J'ai rêvé de la paix, mais je ne la connaîtrais jamais. Mais la mort fait partie de la vie. Depuis que j'ai subis cet entraînement, je n'ai plus vécus au rythme des jours et des nuits mais à celui de la mort et de la vie, celui des missions. La mort et la vie, pourtant je ne crois plus en Dieu. Il n'y a pas de dieu. Mon espoir, maintenant, c'est Zeck et c'est aussi celui qui va me tuer. Mais je ne mourrais pas seul. 

Adieu, mes amis. J'espère que vous, au moins, vous pourrez profiter de cette paix.

***Fin du pov Heero***

_J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver   
Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité _

Les autres pilotes virent l'Epyon parer un coup d'épée du Wing Zero et lui donner un coup avec son fouet, pour risposter. Heero n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup et fut touché de plein fouet (Pas fais exprès, le jeu de mot) par l'attaque de Zeck. Le gundam blanc ailés s'écroula à terre, dans un tel état que… Les G-boys ne voyaient pas comment Heero auraient pu s'en sortir vivant. 

Puis, il virent Zeck sortir de l'Epyon pour aller voir le Wing Zero.

***

Zeck couru jusqu'au gundam très endommagé, tandis que autour, les combats semblaient être arrêtés, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il grimpa sur la carcasse du Wing Zero et atteint la cabine de pilotage, après s'être frayé un chemin parmi les morceaux de gundamium. Une fois, son objectif atteint, il trouva Heero mortellement blessé et couvert de sang. Il détacha rapidement les restes du harnais de sécurité et sortit Heero du cockpitt, pour le mettre sur ses genoux. Celui-ci ouvrit faiblement les yeux…

« Zeck… »

« Heero… Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne mourras pas seul. »

« Hn… »

Il prit Heero, qui avait refermé les yeux mais respirait encore faiblement, dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui dans l'Epyon, où il se réinstalla, Heero contre lui. Il attrapa le bouton d'auto-destruction et regarda Heero.

« Plus jamais tu ne seras seul. Je t'aime, Heero. »

"Arigato... Ai shiteru, Zeck... »

Zeck resserra Heero contre lui et appuya sur le bouton rouge.

***

Les autres pilotes assistèrent, incrédules et en larmes, tout comme les Hommes habitants sur les colonies et sur Terre, à l'auto-destruction de leur ami et de son ennemi préféré, avec l'Epyon. Tous se demandaient pourquoi ils avaient fais ça…

_Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble c'est parfait   
Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble c'est parfait   
Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble   
Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble   
Partir en cendre, ne rien entendre   
Finir en sang   
Ne plus attendre_

*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*/§\*

Quelque part… Ni au paradis, ni en enfer… Dans un endroit paradisiaque genre nature sauvage, les sales bestioles en moins, avec une petite cascade absolument kawai et une super foret… Un jeune homme brun ébouriffé aux yeux cobalt, nu (Pas besoin de porter des fringues, ici. Y a qu'eux !) assis sur un rocher de la cascade, regardait l'eau où se reflétait une sorte d'image.

« Alors ? »

Un autre jeune homme blond au yeux bleu clairs et aux cheveux longs et blonds, lui aussi, nu (non, ce n'est pas l'un de mes fantasmes…)vient d'arriver de la foret.

« Notre sacrifice n'a pas été inutile. La paix dure depuis 5 ans (Le temps s'écoule un peu différemment ici, on va dire) déjà et les Hommes préfèrent régler leur problèmes par la diplomatie. Il n'y a que de maigres conflits très vite réglés, sans violence… Mes amis vivent en paix et sont heureux. Quatre sur L4, toujours avec l'entreprise familiale et avec Trowa, qui a quitté le cirque. Ils vont même se marier. Wufei s'est enfin marié avec Sally. Il a eu du mal à oublier les fantômes de son passée. Duo tient toujours son orphelinat sur L2, avec Hilde et ils vivent très heureux. Treize est toujours en prison et a adhéré à la paix. Il a même écrit un bouquin sur mes amis et nous deux et ce qu'on a fait pour apporter la paix ! Lady Une suit toujours sa thérapie pour sa schyzophrénie.(Je l'aime pas, elle lol) Les mads sont à la retraite sur les colonies et essaient de se repentir de leurs erreurs. Noin est devenu preventer. Dorothy maintient la paix au côté de Réléna et elles sont même ensembles. Ta sœur maintient la paix… Comme une reine ! »(Je crois que j'ai oublier aucun perso, là…)

Il se détourne de l'image et regarde son amour.

« J'aime quand tu fais de l'humour, Heero ! »

« ^____________^ »

Zeck va embrasser Heero.

« Dis, Zeck… A ton avis, on est où ? »

« … Je ne sais pas. Mais peu importe où on est tant que je suis avec toi. Je t'avais dis que tu ne serais plus jamais seul. »

« T'as raison ! Peu importe où on est… »

L'ex-Soldat Parfait se jette sur Zeck, en l'embrassant, les faisant tomber dans l'eau.

« En tous cas, pour moi, c'est le paradis… Même si je crois pas en Dieu ! »

« Je crois pas en Dieu, non plus… Mais t'as raison, c'est le paradis !! »

Zeck serre Heero dans ses bras et lui fait un tendre câlin. (J'aime les câlins !!!^^)

« Ai shiteru, Zeck !! »

« Je t'aime, Heero ! »

Owari

Oui, c'est une deathfic... Mais avec une fin heureuse ! J'aime pas les fins tristes !! T_T

En couple, nous avons donc :

Heero/Zeck

Réléna/Dorothy

Duo/Hilde

Quatre/Trowa

Treize/Lady Une/Noin/les mads ??? Je crois qu'ils sont célibataires. Pas réussit à les caser…

J'aime bien cette fic, même si c'est une deathfic… Elle est belle.

Review, onegai ? A plus !!!


End file.
